Red Diamonds and Purple Flowers
by iszatright
Summary: Doctor Quinzel meets the Joker as his psychiatrist. This will be a mini series with short chapters and time skips. Inspired by Mad Love with a rating that will later change to M.


_A/N: This is going to be a short series with time skips. Harley's character is pretty plain in the beginning because I didn't have much of a reference of how she was before going crazy. I don't own the characters.__  
_

_._

_._

_._

The first thing he noticed was the color blue.

"Has anyone ever told you about your eyes Doc?" Doctor Quinzel stopped, slightly confused at the sudden interruption. "I'm sorry?"

"Your eyes Doc," The Joker went on, "They're so.. _blue_."

Harleen blinked, continuing in her speech - the one she'd practiced over and over again the night before. "As I was saying, Mister Joker, I hope that you can-"

"Like the ocean," He grinned, "Or a bath. I could just _drown _in them." She adjusted her glasses. "Well thank you, Mister Joker," She was confused as to why he was suddenly focusing on them. "But we really should keep going with our little orientation here." He frowned.

"But that's _boring_. Let's talk about something else, Doc." He suddenly began giggling, "Like that time I broke old Jerry's collarbone." He thought a moment, "Or was it his neck?" He burst into a full on laughter, ignoring her entirely. Doctor Quinzel's face dropped as he continued to laugh. Jerry, as she'd been told, had been killed nearly a week before by a rather unfortunate series of events. Namely, the Joker had not been properly restrained on his walk to the cafeteria.

She let out a sigh. "I don't understand how killing a man can be so funny to you."

Almost instantly, the room went silent as his laughter stopped. Suddenly he was glaring at her. "Of course you don't." He said flatly, "You need to lighten up, Doc. Have a few laughs, a _smile_." He pointed at the corners of his mouth, showing her how it was done as he grinned. "Otherwise," He went on, "We might have a few problems."

"And what do you mean by that?"

His face dropped again. "I like people who can take a joke, Doc. People that have a sense of humor. Otherwise it's no fun. I am a comedian after all. A _joker_." He was smiling again, his hands waving in the air as he spoke. "And I must say, you look like you know how to have fun." He winked at her, "That look, Doc, it comes off at night, am I right? The tight hair, the glasses, the skirt.. you need to loosen up." He suddenly leaned forward, "Why not let ol' Mister J here show you how?"

"Mister Joker," She was irritated now. She just wanted to tell him the speech she had practiced. "I'm not quite sure what you mean, or what you're implying, but we are _working_ here. I am here to _help _you. Now if you can't take this seriously then I think we should end this session now."

The Joker sat back in his seat, rolling his eyes. This one was so boring. "Alright toots, what is it that you want to help me with?"

A smile finally cracked onto her face. She hadn't expected him to be compliant like this. "Well," She began. "As you know I was only recently hired here at Arkham. I have years of training, of course, but none for a patient such as, well, yourself." She quickly looked up at him and then back to her paper, "So you will have to work with me here. I am going to try my best to work with you, but if you feel uncomfortable at any time feel free to tell me. If you also don't like the direction we are going, if certain subjects are sensitive to you, for example, then feel free to tell me as well. I want to try my best here but that means helping each other out."

He was ignoring her. He hadn't heard a thing, but her expectant staring told him he needed to say something. "Yes?" He raised an eyebrow and she smiled, apparently getting the answer she wanted. "Well then, Mister Joker, now that that is out of the way, I think I should properly introduce myself. As you know already, my name is Doctor Harleen Quinzel." Her smile widened and she made a point of making eye contact.

"Starting today I will be your new psychiatrist."


End file.
